HALFBLOOD
by strwalker
Summary: What if Bellatrix Lestrange had a trademark? What if she scarred all of her victims the same way she scarred Hermione? In this "missing scene" from The Order of the Phoenix, the mad Death Eater tortured Harry Potter during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. (Inspired by The Deathly Hallows I film)


**The Order of the Phoenix**

 **The Battle of the Department of Mysteries**

 **Chapters 35-36**

 **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

 **This idea came to me after I saw** _ **The Deathly Hallows Part I**_ **when Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione and carved "mudblood" into her arm. What if that was Bellatrix trade mark? She marked her victim's arms after she torchured them? Even Neville's parents? What if she tortured Harry during the battle for the Prophecy? This short story was my way of exploring this idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After watching the mad Death Eater kill his Godfather, Harry chased after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where are you little Harry?" Bellatrix taunted in a baby-like voice.

"I'm here!" Harry shouted and his voice echoed throughout the room.

"Awwww… Did you love him baby Potter?"

" _CRUCIO_!"

The spell hit the Death Eater, but instead of crumpling to the floor in pain. She shrieked as she was thrown to the floor. She then turned around and looked at Harry smiling.

"Never used the Cruciatus curse have you, Potter?" Bellatrix taunted. "Give me the prophecy, Potter! Roll it out to me, and I may spare your life!"

"Well then, you're just gonna have to kill me because I don't have it!" Harry shouted casting another stunning spell at Bellatrix who deflected it. Harry felt his scar burn.

"And he knows," He taunted. "You're dear master knows and he's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

Bellatrix then screamed the Cruciatus Curse, and with his scar burning hotter on his forehead, Harry didn't see the jet of red. The spell hit him in the chest and he was thrown back as he felt his whole body twitch in pain. Knives were stabbing him repeatedly. His vision went dark for a minute as she screamed, her mind back in the graveyard. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry laid on floor, his vision returning to a blur. He then felt skinny rough hands push down on his chest and felt a wand pressed to his check threatening. As if someone was holding a dagger to his neck. Then a face appeared in front of his blurry vision.

"What do you mean?" The face of Bellatrix Lestrange growled.

"I dropped it!" Harry gasped out. "I dropped it and it smashed into pieces. You failed!"

"I don't believe you." Bellatrix said harshly and Harry felt the pressure move from his check to his arm.

"Last chance! Where is it!"

"I don't have it!" Harry cried out. He then felt the long oily hair brush against his face as Bellatrix leaned over.

Then Harry screamed.

* * *

Dumbledore had attempted to go after Harry, but was stopped when one of the Death Eaters broke free from his bounds and sent a killing curse at him. Dumbledore was able to reflect it, but was now battling another Death Eater.

There was suddenly a faint scream that echoed throughout the room. Dumbledore turned to where the sound came from and found the hallway where Harry followed Bellatrix. Dumbledore started to run down the hallway as he heard Lupin cry out, "Harry!"

* * *

Harry felt the pressure on his arm increase until it burned. Something was being pressed into his arm, moving around. Carving him. He was screaming, trying to push the Death Eater off but he could not move. His body was numb with pain all while his scar burned on his forehead. Harry could taste blood in his mouth as he bite down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Bellatrix shouted in Harry's face. "I KNOW YOU HAVE IT! GIVE IT HERE!"

He felt the wand back at his check. The wet tip dripped blood that ran down his face. Harry could smell metal.

"I told you," Harry sobbed, trying to focus. "I dropped it!"

Bellatrix face left his view again, and Harry felt the sharp pain on his arm again. He screamed louder. Then he felt her hair near his face again as she whispered into his ear.

"Where did you put it?" She whispered dangerously. Harry was about to repeat herself, but instead let out a laugh. He realized that Bellatrix was scared. Scared that she failed her master. Harry laughed harder knowing it would irritate Bellatrix.

"It... It's gone! And no one… Heard what it… SAID!" Harry shrieked madly through his laughter, his throat starting to hurt from screaming.

"No!" Bellatrix screamed then pointed her wand into the air.

" _ACCIO PROPHECY!_ "

Nothing moved. Bellatrix push off Harry, leaving him on the floor as she stepped back mumbling madly.

"It's not true! No! MASTER! _ACCIO PROPHECY_! DO NOT PUNISH ME! _ACCIO PROPHECY!_ "

As Bellatrix screamed at her master who was not there, Harry scar was burning so bad his eyes were screwed shut from the pain.

"He can't hear you!" He cried out as he pushed himself up. His uninjured hand was holding onto to a fistful of his own hair, trying to prevent himself from screaming. The white hot pain in his head distracting him from the pain in his arm.

"Oh, can't I, Potter?"

And just like that, the pain became a tingling feeling. The voice was calm. Sending chills down Harry's spine. He let go of his head and slowly turned to see Lord Voldemort in the center of the room where the tall, slender man stood. He wore clean black robes with his hood pull over his head, but not enough that it covered his face. Harry could still see the yellow, red slits for eyes that stare at him. Harry's eyes traveled down to Voldemort's wand which was pointed at him.

"So," Voldemort began, "you smashed my prophecy?"

Harry stared.

"I thought I told you to leave him," Voldemort said to Bellatrix dangerously.

"F-forgive me, Master, but the lying half-blood refused to give me the prophecy! I had to take desperate measures, I-"

"No, Bella. He is not lying. For I can see the truth within his worthless mind." Voldemort began to slowly move as if gliding towards Bellatrix. "Months of preparing… Months of planning… All but to have my Death Eaters allow Harry Potter and his messily friends thwart me again."

Bellatrix threw herself down onto Lord Voldemort's feet.

"Master, forgive me, I didn't know… I was fighting my worthless cousin Sirius Black!" Bellatrix begged. "But master, he's here! He's-"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort said dangerously. "I have not entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your pitiful apologies."

"But-"

Voldemort turned from Bellatrix. His full attention now on Harry who had risen and was now standing holding her wand.

"I have no more need for you, Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

That's when Dumbledore entered the fight and Harry watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort fought. Flashes of light moved across the room as they fired spells at each other all while Harry watched from behind the broken statue. He wanted to help Dumbledore, but could not think of spell. It was as if he could remember any spell. So he remained where he was protected by the enchanted statue. When the whole fight was over, Harry was left unconscious on the floor overcome by the pain in his head from being Voldemort's puppet. He awoke to Dumbledore leaning over him.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I- I think so. Where did Voldemort go? Who are all these-?" Dumbledore raised a hand. He then gave him a porkey that took him away from the Ministry.

Harry's feet touch the floor and Harry knees betrayed him as he fell into the floor. Dropping the portkey as it rolled away from him. He looked around. He was in the Headmaster's office. He then pulled himself up looking out the window. He stared down at the Quidditch field and he noticed his reflection in the window faintly. He looked at his reflection and saw blood on his check. He lifted his hand to touch his check when he noticed blood running down his arm. He slowly rolled up his sleeve and saw what Bellatrix had done to his arm.

Seeing the words _HALFBLOOD_ carved into his arm made his whole body go numb. The same arm where "I must not tell lies" were scared on his hand.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review if you liked this prompt or even if you didn't. I want to know what people think of this story** **.**


End file.
